


Serpentine & Shinigami

by GeneralGeryuganshoop



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, It's Skales, Not every chapter will be as long as the first, Oh yeah Kai is pythor's biological son, Pythor has anxiety, Trans Male Character, to be explained
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2019-09-05 07:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralGeryuganshoop/pseuds/GeneralGeryuganshoop
Summary: I think what I'm doing is writing for fandoms that I like that have no works in a certain category.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I think what I'm doing is writing for fandoms that I like that have no works in a certain category.

**Kai has invited Jay, Zane, Cole, Lloyd, and 10 others to group chat: Serpents & Shinigami **

Skales: The group chat name sounds like a bad Dungeons & Dragons parody.

Jay: It really does.

Kai: Hey!

Lloyd: It would effectively be, “Hey, choose one of 4 ninja, a samurai mecha, or little kid, and fight against this army of snake people who honestly just want some goddamn sunlight after being trapped underground for several hundred years.

Skalidor: That's pretty accurate.

Pythor: Would it have killed you to leave us some food? Like my entire tribe literally starved to death.

Acidicus: I'm glad our tribe’s sustainably doesn't rely on food.

Skales: Hold up, let's backtrack. They didn't give your tribe any food?

Pythor: Absolutely nothing.

Skales: How are you even alive?

Pythor: Remember how I told there are like seven things I'd rather not discuss?

Skales: Yeah, but the only one you gave me any context about was your aversion to being touched.

Lloyd: You let me hug you those few times when I was a kid?

Pythor: You were a child. The best you could do was tickle me. Honestly, I can barely stand to be within 5 feet of any of you, mostly because on most of your accounts, it would take minimal effort to harm or kill me. And considering I'm usually about 7 feet from an anxiety attack at all times, that fact pushes about 3 feet closer.

Fangtom: Who is your emergency contact.

Pythor: I think Skales.

Skales: Why am I your emergency contact again?

Pythor: I trust you the most.

Skales: I

Skales: Achievement get: Honoured TBH.

* * *

Pythor was so focused on the conversation that by the time he’d made it back to his old tomb he hadn't even noticed. He swayed slightly on the spot, almost lightheaded at the prospect of seeing his former comrade’s skeletons. Well, he hadn't exactly lied in saying that his tribe had starved to death. Some of them did. He wished they hadn't. They might have never done what left him traumatized to this day. He steele his nerves and entered the tomb. One last goodbye. 

He opened the door to the tomb, and the smell made his eyes water as it forced a sob from his dry throat. The smell of decay, though much weaker than he remembered it, was but a reminder of what he did to survive. He swallowed the bile rising in his throat, before continuing down the ramp further into the catacombs. He'd barely traveled thirty feet before he saw the first skeleton. He squealed upon seeing the clenched hand from which he pried the Anacondrai staff. His father, the previous general. He'd sacrificed himself so Pythor could have enough food to survive. The pointed gem covered in long dried blood was held in his other hand. He remembered his father's last words so vividly it hurt.

_His father's voice was dry and without humor as he spoke. He turned the staff in his hand as he spoke, looking at his reflection in the purple gemstone before turning to his son. Pride was apparent in his face._

_“You will lead our tribe to survival, my son. I hope you can escape one day. Do what I could not.” He reared back his arm and drove the gemstone he'd spent long, painstaking hours sharpening directly into his heart. He cracked a smile before he spat out a mouthful of blood._

_“Dad!” He cried out in anguish. His father grinned savagely around red stained teeth before yanking the gem out of his chest. He regarded the makeshift blade in apparent satisfaction before handing it to his son._

_“Consume me when I fall, carry our legacy with pride.” his vision blurred as he fell backwards against the wall, blood leaking from the corner of his upturned lips. Even in his dying moments he had the gall to be the same jokester he'd always been. His eyes opened and closed as if he was trying to stay awake. He laughed that same way he always had. The laugh that filled a room with warmth and happiness._

_“I couldn't die any happier. Sacrificing myself to keep my son alive. I love you… Pythor…”_

He yanked himself from the horribly painful memories. Tears actively making their way down his face with no intention of stopping anytime soon. He slid down the wall next to his father's skeleton. He yanked his phone out of his jacket pocket before sending a text with shaking fingers.

* * *

Pythor: lloyd cn yuo make it to ny lod tobm?

Lloyd: Yeah, why?

Pythor: just lpease gte here.

Lloyd: omw.

* * *

He finally allowed himself to release all the sorrow he pent up in the wake of his father's death. He cried freely, sobs and cries of pure anguish echoing through the tomb’s long corridors.

“Pythor?” He looked up at the mention of his name to see Lloyd rushing towards him, concern plastered on his face. He looked at the boy head on. Arms reached out, but hesitated. “Er- Can I hug you?” Some weird combination of a snort, a sob, and a laugh escaped him. Even now Lloyd was being his ever polite self. No wonder he wasn't bad enough for Darkly’s. He gave a heavy nod before feeling arms wrapping around his neck.

_“I love you, Pythor.”_

He looked up and saw his father. The same white scales he'd acquired as evidence of his time in the great devourer. His bottom half was obscured by mist, but there was no mistaking the trademark smile his father was known for. Or the phantom blood that fell from the corner of his mouth. This was the ghost of his father on his deathbed. He bowed to his son, his successor. His pride and joy. Pythor’s eyes widened in surprise as fresh tears fell in place of the ones that had already dried.

_“I'm so proud of you. You've kept our legacy alive, son.”_ His father vanished before his eyes, but there was no doubting it. That was no hallucination.

He'd made his father proud. That was all he needed to hear.

“Lloyd, I'm so thankful. And so sorry.” He was only hugged tighter in response.

Still though, he was left scars that may never heal. After all, he'd been brushing his teeth constantly for almost two years, and he could still taste his father's flesh. He was lightly pushed away from Lloyd, who's concerned face was tear stained as well. In tune with the emotions of others. This kid never stood a chance at Darkly’s.

“I'm glad I could help you a bit, but I can't help you all the way unless you tell me what's wrong.” Pythor gulped in surprise before realizing it was to be expected. He told Lloyd the whole tribe's story. And of his father's sacrifice.

Lloyd released a shaky breath before he spoke again.

“I'm… so sorry Pythor.” Pythor scoffed, shocking the ninja out of his trance.

“You have nothing to be sorry for. It's your wretched ancestors who left us here to die off. Be advised Lloyd, never repeat their mistakes. You left the Stone Army their island, banished the Overlord and Master Chen. You've never taken a life once. Keep it that way. It weighs on your conscience forever.” Pythor’s bitter tone was barely concealed, and there was only one way to fix that.

“You said you ate all of your father?” Pythor affixed him with a look of what he could only assume was utter confusion.

“Yes? Why do you ask?”

“Including… down there?” This was it. He would either take the joke, or get angry, and it had a 50/50 shot at working.

Slowly, but surely, a smile spread across Pythor’s previously forlorn face.

“Lloyd, are you insinuating that I ate my father's penis?”

“Look, it had to go somewhere. It hasn't been long enough for him to completely decay, and you wouldn't have thrown away a meal if you were starving.” Pythor looked at him with barely contained laughter as he asked…

“I'd barely call a foot worth of meat a meal.” At this, Lloyd’s eyes widened in mild shock.

“A foot?! Goddamn, you guys are huge.”

“Actually, my father was on the smaller size. Last I checked I was about a foot and a half.” Lloyd looked surprised before realization flashed across his face.

“Wait, the fact that you knew how big it was says that you ate it!” Pythor grinned and shrugged.

“Maybe so. He was already dead so it's not like he needed it.” They laughed in tandem before Pythor spoke again.

“Let's go. It's already 5 o’clock. The ninja are probably worried.” Lloyd silently nodded. They waved goodbye and went their separate ways.


	2. Dead Snake Walking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think no one cares about this story so I basically just write i when I feel burnout

\-----Serpentine Channel-----

Kaitor: I lowkey hate my fangs.

Pythor: ?

Kaitor: Somehow I got hit with a recessive gene that gave me long thin fangs and I nearly stab myself in the throat everytime I look down.

Skales: wELCOME TO MY HELL.

Kaitor: HOW DO YOU STAND IT???

Skales: I DON’T I JUST SUFFER IN SILENCE.

Pythor: I’m 100% sure that my shorter, wider fangs are the recessive trait. your mother and every other anacondrai I know and knew has the long thin fangs.

Acidicus: What I’m wondering is what prompted you to have this discussion at two in the fucking a.m.

Skalidor: more importantly is why the fuck we’re all awake?

Skales: Shhh go back to hugging Cole in his sleep.

Kaitor: I wouldn't advise it. he’s up pounding a heavy bag.

Acidicus: Why?

Kaitor: I think he believes he can punch his feelings away. It’s pretty sad.

Skalidor: I’m still going in.

Pythor: Skalidor no.

Skalidor: Before they punch my clock

Skalidor: I’m snapping off your window lock.

Skalidor: Got no time to talk I’m a dead girl walking!

Acidicus: sKALIDOR NO!

Skalidor: SKALIDOR YES


	3. Chapter 3

Kaitor: No one knows that i’m a serpentine and i’m not okay with that

Pythor: So you’re going to tell them?

Skales: Respectable.

Skalidor: Skales

Skales: ?

Skalidor: Why is your gay ass wearing a womens shirt

Skales: bECAUSE MY GAY ASS WANTS TO.

Skalidor: Do you have another one? preferably in my size because it’s highkey cute.

Skales: GET IN LOSERS WE’RE GOING SHOPPING

Acidicus: Where tf are you?

Skales: the main entrance to ouroborus?

Acidicus: oh.

Acidicus: tell me why my dumbass was on the complete opposite side.

Skales: PFFFFT.

Kaitor: I’m 100% sure you’re intoxicated.

Skales: Nah. Just sleep deprived

* * *

Kai: I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT

Cole: i have a headache and the capital letters hurt.

Kai: sorry.

Cole: it’s chill.

Kai: Either way.

Kai: I’m a serpentine. but like semi-half serpentine. I don’t know how it works.

Pythor: I’m a full serpentine, your mother was a half serpentine, you’re like ¾ to ⅝.

Pythor: and by A N A C O N D R A I M A G I C you can turn human

Lloyd: okay so by inference pythor is your dad

Kai: yeah

Lloyd: I could barely fight my dad how the fuck did you deal with yours nearly dying at your own hands like 5 times.

Kai: I honestly just stopped associating him as my dad since he got some disease that drove him crazy and he locked himself back in the tomb.

Skales: y’all wanna go shopping with us im already outside waiting for pythor and kai.

Lloyd: YES


	4. Hey have a chapter

Cole: Can I just fucking die

Skalidor: I’d prefer if you didn’t.

Cole: Why?

Skalidor: I can’t hug you if you’re dead.

Cole: Damn, guess I’ll just have to live.

Skalidor: Sorry love.

Cole: It’s fine.

Fangtom: Hahaha what the fuck?

Skales: A cryptid appears just to question your weird inconsistent relationship.

Acidicus: Honestly like tf are you all.

Skalidor: I don’t even know

Cole: We’re like ¾ of the way to dating.

Cole: We just haven’t gone on any dates yet

Skalidor: Do you want to?

Cole: ...Smooth.

Skales: Skalidor you better let me do your makeup for this.

Kaitor: Cole I’m helping you with outfits

Cole: I like how neither of us have a choice.

Skales: The two of you are hot messes. Do you think we actually trust you?

Skalidor: Damn. I mean you’re not wrong, but you didn’t have to say it.

Kaitor: Didn’t we?

Jay: When did you change your name?

Kaitor: like an hour ago.

Zane: So I found like 5 cans of cheez whiz in Kaitor’s closet?

Kaitor: Shhhh I just get hungry in the middle of the night.

Pythor: Wow, no denying we’re related, I have a whole pack of oreos under my bed.

Kaitor: Who decided that we can get hungry at night time? I just wanna talk.

Jay: I actually forgot to ask, is Nya a serpentine too or?

Kaitor: Nah, she’s just ¼ serpentine. She’s basically human.

Kaitor: With like slightly sharper teeth and nails.

Jay: The real question is how much does fangpire venom linger in your system, cause it’s been like a year and I still lowkey have fangs.

Acidicus: Elevated heart rate?

Jay: Yeah.

Acidicus: That only works for the most part, since you didn’t use the antivenom, if you got bit again you’d be stuck as a serpentine.

Jay: Hey Fangtom

Fangtom: ?

Jay: Please never bite me.

Fangtom: I’m not the snake to worry about here.

Jay: SHIT.


	5. Chapter 5

Pythor: Has anyone seen that pack of yogurt I bought like a week ago?

Skalidor: Ok so i’m not saying I ate it all in one sitting but I lowkey did

Pythor: Okay, so you owe me money

Skalidor: Highkey broke rn my dude.

Cole: I ate a cup of it so I’ll pay for it so long as you give me another cup cause that was good as shit

Pythor: Why??? Do you think I buy it?????

Kaitor: Guys help

Pythor: What do you need?

Kaitor: I legitimately don’t know where I am, all these buildings look the fucking same

Lloyd: I’m literally right behind you

Kaitor: aafklasahakjgsjhflsafgvaskjhfsa HOW?????

Lloyd: I saw you start doing that thing where you wander around for no reason so I followed you but like from a distance to see where you would end up

Jay: Guys I also happen to be lost but unlike Kai I have no one to help me

Skales: Why is it that you all collectively have no sense of direction

Kaitor: Raw talent

Skales: I doubt that it’s talent and not stupidity.

Jay: Why can’t it be both?

* * *

Skalidor: I fully aspire to fix my sleep schedule by the end of the year but it’s not happening now.

* * *

Cole: I’m sitting on the roof of this building and all I see is Pythor falling flat on his face in the street below me

Pythor: 80% sure I cracked one of my fangs because it hurts like shit

Skales: F

Fangtom: F

Acidicus: F

Skalidor: F

Kaitor: F

Pythor: yOU ARE MY SON??????

Kaitor: And that honestly means you deserve an L not an F but I was polite about it.

Pythor: disrespect.

Kaitor: soz

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, something about writing this made me so incredibly happy for some unknown reason. Guess imma keep writing like this.


End file.
